


眉寿

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [14]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《夜的钢琴曲之八》
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	眉寿

今岁炎暑七月未逢秋  
想卿耆年触热是我忧  
遍识天高黄地厚  
复见日月煎人寿  
亲酌春酒执笔为画长眉秀

老去偏惹少年愁  
当时并辔陌上游  
灵犀错会但视桃李如鸳俦  
捧出明珠君不收  
系他山河在心头  
针锋相对将唇齿作寇仇

储位授 庙堂十载周旋久  
相公谋 输与覆雨翻云手  
帝王渐忘前朝旧  
东京梦华逐水流  
都门折柳且待来年入吾彀

最难消磨少年愁  
种桐以招凤凰游  
鸾胶续断终令桃李变鸳俦  
捧出热血倩君收  
系你余生在心头  
唇齿相接誓厮守与同仇

自知才非先皇侔  
亦惭功业成荒丘  
后世论史只恐或笑曾扮丑  
唯有满怀意绸缪  
百转炼就绕指柔  
机关算尽敛锋芒一俯首

爱恨嗔痴低眉眼向君俯首


End file.
